Beep Beep I’m A Sheep
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = LilDeuceDeuce ft. BlackGryph0n & |from = web series |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = May 24, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode White |pc = |gc = (Arrows) (Beta) |lc = |pictos = 105 |dura = 2:12 |nowc = BeepBeep |audio = }} "Beep Beep I’m A Sheep" by LilDeuceDeuce featuring BlackGryph0n & is featured on , , and . The routine also appears on Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a sheep with jet black skin and long, white wool. It has a cartoonish face with big eyes, two yellow piercings in its left ear, and yellow teeth, and wears a green glove on its left hand and a pair of black sneakers with white soles. Background The background lifts a lot of elements from the music video. It is mostly white with some parts of the lyrics written in black. Various sheep from the music video appear. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your hands up and hop to the right. Gold Move 2: While crouching, put your right hand near your left knee and hit the air twice. Gold Move 3: Raise your arms in two semicircles. Beepbeep gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Beepbeep gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Beepbeep gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Beepbeep gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Beepbeep gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Beepbeep gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Recommended for You * *Easy Peasy Party *Animmals *Beastly Beats * *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the fourth song in the series to be performed by a YouTube personality, current or former, after Gibberish, YOUTH and Je sais pas danser. *The "how" in the lines "H'ow exactly does one beep beep/Like a sheep?" is mistakenly lowercase. *Every time the words "Beep, beep" (In the line, "Beep, beep, I m a sheep") are sung in the second half of the chorus, they appear all capitalized ("'BEEP BEEP I m a sheep"). Classic *In the gameplay teasers and the Gamescom version of , the pictogram arrows were orange despite the coach s glove being green. This was fixed in the final version. *The coach s glove is lighter on the preview thumbnail. *The coach s promotional image features its glove on its left hand. *'' '' is accidentally featured at the end of the "Easy Peasy Party" playlist in , rather than after Make It Jingle (since routines added after the June 2017 update of the game are always added at the beginning of the playlist instead of being sorted alphabetically among the others, and Make It Jingle was officially released before ).http://prntscr.com/p17fpu *The coach appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. Gallery Game Files Beepbeep cover generic.jpg|'' '' Beepbeep_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) BeepBeep_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Beepbeep cover albumbkg.png| album background beepbeep_banner_bkg.png| menu banner beepbeep map bkg.png| map background BeepBeep_BC.jpg| cover BeepBeep_Cover_1024.png| cover Beepbeep p1 avatar.png|Avatar BeepBeep_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Beepbeep menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Beepbeep_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Screenshot_2018-08-24-10-15-18-943_com.google.android.youtube.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Beepbeep menu kids.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Beepbeep_jd2018_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Beepbeep_jd2018_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Beepbeep_jd2018_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Beepbeep_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Beepbeep_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beepbeep_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Beepbeep jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Beepbeep jd2019 load.png| loading screen Beepbeep jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Beepbeep jdnow notification.jpg| notification Beepbeep promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Beepbeep beta arrows color.png|Beta arrows color Others Beepbeep thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Beepbeep thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) BeastlyBeasts.png|The coach featured in the Beastly Beats playlist icon along with Copacabana Videos Official Music Video Beep Beep I'm a Sheep (feat. TomSka & BlackGryph0n) asdfmovie10 song LilDeuceDeuce Beep Beep I'm A Sheep (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Gameplay Teaser (US) Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - Beep Beep I'm A Sheep All Perfects Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode Beep Beep Im A Sheep5 stars Rainbow Stars nintendo switch Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Beep Beep I'm a Sheep Beep Beep I'm A Sheep - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) References Site Navigation es:Beep Beep I’m A Sheep pt-br:Beep Beep I'm A Sheep tr:Beep Beep I’m A Sheep Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019